


Interlude

by orphan_account



Series: Finding Limits [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Consensual Slavery, F/M, Femdom, kind of threesome?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 15:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6199606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kind of a slice of life, also someone new joins the fam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude

They were having a lovely sort of lunch. The sky was a beautiful blue - the pure kind of color that makes you a little sad, just because you know it won’t last. 

Evy had always enjoyed the heat over the cold. It just made sense, after all, for human beings, warm-blooded creatures, to seek out an external source of warmth. She could never stand fall, or winter, or anything below twenty degrees, really. 

Gabriel’s head was in her lap. The gentle wind ruffling it slightly, and she runs her fingers through it, petting. 

A figure sat a ways off from them, watching subtly in a way that wasn’t really subtle at all. Gabriel sighed at the touch, and the figure flinched as if startled, Evy noted.

“Won’t you just-“ Evy said exasperatedly, cutting in to the tranquility, “just-come over here already.” She made some abortive hand gesture in Clint’s direction vaguely. 

Gabriel chuckled quietly below his breath, and Clint, the figure, froze completely - A dark rock in the midst of a summer field that was dream like in its lushness. 

“He’s embarrassed,” Gabriel crooned. 

Evy sighed, and then flopped down next to Gabriel, curling around him slightly. “What for? We aren’t animals,” she huffed.

“He thinks,” Gabriel turned and whispered into Evy’s ear, as if imparting some great secret, “we are being obscene.”

Evy tilted her head upside down, raising her eyebrows when she saw a faint line of pink rise on Clint’s cheek. “Well, what do you know.”

“You guys- “ Clint whined, his eyes averted.

“You can join us you know.” Evy rolled over and placed her head on her hands, regarding him seriously, her grey eyes somber. “I’ll keep you, you know. I-“ she corrected, “want to keep you. Besides, Gabriel likes you too. See-“ the head next to her grunted his assent. “This thing works well for us, right? So, if it ain’t broke-“ she waved him over again.

Clint looked torn, his fingers twitching against each other in his indecision. Evy smiled at him, honestly wanting him to take what he wants. During their stint together, it was obvious how little of Clint’s decisions were made on his own terms.

“You know,” Gabriel said unexpectedly. “I’ve never considered myself one of the unfree, it made me made actually - whenever I had a master - it made me damn well pissed.” At Clint’s glare, he continued quickly. “What I’m saying, is all that it took, was some one I loved to bits, for all of that to go out the window. I don’t mind it, submission and obedience and what not, but trust me to hell and back when I say I was not a natural.”

“He’s right, Clint. Gabriel was much more of a handful when I first took him in. He was rabid.” Evy grinned at Gabriel’s mock affronted scowl. 

Clint kept staring at them, and after a long moment, turned his head to watch the city laze about during the beautiful Saturday afternoon. “I…-“ A sudden wind, and birds flew took flight in the woods near the bottom of the hill, Clint took a deep breath, and said shakily, quickly. “E-Evy, my ah- trust, I place in you.” - he stared straight at her then, what glittered like jewels in his eyes and -

“Master,” he consented gruffly.

Evy bowed her head in respect, and Gabriel went to shake his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if going to keep him as a character.


End file.
